Hatake's Child
by DoILookLikeAManWithAPlan
Summary: I wrote a drabble of IruKaka in my Speech class. When Kakashi comes home after a long mission of three years and sees Iruka with someone.Includes Yaoi and implied mpreg. Rated M for later lemon scene...
1. Homecoming

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters just how the child looks. Tell me in a review if you wish for me to continue._

Kakashi shot through the forest, hoping to get home for his precious dolphin. He had left the leaf village even though he hated to while Iruka was pregnant with their child.

'I hope I'm not too late,' silver haired nin thought as he entered the apartment.

He saw a blur of brown hair come up to him and take off his mask. Kakashi smirked as he kissed the tanned lips and looked at the child, playing on the floor. Kakashi's mind clicked that this was his child by the silver highlights in the child's dark brown hair. Iruka stepped away, picking up the child.

"Welcome home, Scarecrow-san. Obito-kun's here," Iruka said smiling as Kakashi picked the child out of his arms.

Chocolate brown eyes looked at the older nin and the child began to talk in his baby talk.

"He's beautiful like his mother," was all that was whispered from the silver haired ninja.


	2. Kakashi's first day

Kakashi walked around the apartment, still holding Obito, while Iruka got ready for work. The child giggled a little as Kakashi set him on the bed, looking at him for the longest.

"Kakashi-san, I'm heading out. The babysitter will be over," Iruka said walking into the bedroom.

"I'll take care of him," Kakashi said turning to face the tanned man.

He walked to him, lightly kissing Iruka's lips. The smaller man blushed, but nodded a bit as he waved to the child and ran out at the apartment. Kakashi turned to Obito again, sitting on the bed. Obito crawled over to him and began to play with his vest; opening a few pockets the silver haired man smiled a bit as he watched his child.

When he heard the door get knocked, Kakashi picked up the child and walked to the door. Obito settled on his father's hip, watching him talk to the babysitter.

"Saku, Saku!" Obito said happily as he reached out for the pink haired ninja.

"Obito-kun. You have to stay here with Kakashi-sensei," she said petting the child lightly.

Kakashi nodded a bit as he readjusted the toddler. Obito whimpered a bit at being rejected by Sakura, his favorite babysitter.

"Could you stay and help me today Sakura-chan?" Kakashi asked and Sakura shook her head.

The man watched her leave, closing the door. He set the child on the small couch as he walked into the kitchen, deciding to make them both a little lunch.

The apartment was soon filled with the aroma of ramen and Obito climbed off the couch. The small child waddled into the kitchen. Kakashi looked down as the toddler grabbed onto his pants leg.

'Not even home for a couple of hours,' Kakashi thought as he dished up the food.

He walked slowly over to the small table, putting the plates on the table calmly. He picked up Obito, placing him in the child seat. Kakashi began to slowly feed the young one, hoping at least this simple task would calm both their nerves.

When Iruka came home that night, he looked at the couch and living room, to find both of them surrounded by toys and asleep on the floor. A smile formed on Iruka's face as he went to clean up the mess.


	3. Following Iruka

_A/N: Sorry if I didn't make this clear in the first chapter of this story, but Kakashi was gone for a couple of years…as the summary says I was bored in speech class and I didn't think it through. And sorry for the late update. I've been really busy lately with school and stuff._

Kakashi stirred the next morning and looked at the child on his stomach, his eyes blurry with sleep. Iruka walked over to him and smiled down at him. The other slowly sat up, causing the child to wake up.

"Missed you in bed last night," Iruka said as he picked up Obito, "Kakashi."

"Having fun momma," Obito said softly, putting his head on his mother's shoulder.

Kakashi rubbed his eyes lightly, getting the daze out of his eyes as Iruka took their son to the bathroom. The Jounin stood up, going into the kitchen. Iruka stepped out of the bathroom and looked at Kakashi.

"The babysitter will come by again, so you'll be free," the dolphin said walking over to him.

"I don't know," the copy cat ninja said shrugging a bit.

The brown-haired man chuckled a bit as he wrapped his arms around Kakashi's waist. The taller man also chuckled and began to make breakfast for all three of them. Iruka rested his head against his lover's back, closing his eyes a bit.

"Thanks for taking care of Obito yesterday."

"I'm the kid's father," Kakashi said as he watched the toddler waddle out of the bathroom.

"But you missed out on everything, but making him," Iruka said letting go of Kakashi and headed over to the child.

Kakashi placed the plates on the table, watching Iruka put some fresh clothes on the boy. The silver haired ninja ran his fingers through his own hair as he walked to the door when he heard someone knocking on it. He opened the door with his free hand and saw Sakura. Obito jumped out of Iruka's grasp and ran to her with delight. Kakashi glanced at the panicked Iruka and smiled a bit. He walked over to his tanned partner, kissing the scar on his nose lightly. Redness filled the tanned cheeks as he went over to Obito. Kakashi pulled out an extra plate for Sakura.

The four ate in quiet and soon Kakashi and Iruka left the apartment. Kakashi's hand slipped into Iruka's squeezing it lightly.

Leaning over, he whispered, "I missed you."

Iruka smiled a bit, planting a kiss on Kakashi's lips. The two stopped shortly at the academy where Iruka worked and Kakashi continued to hold onto his hand as they walked inside.

"Dobe get back here," Sasuke's voice floated to the two and they stopped immediately.

Naruto's laughter came soon after a blur of black and orange shot past the pair, breaking their hands apart. Sasuke's clothing was the next to come past them. Kakashi blinked a little, watching for a while. During the time Iruka had time to escape and go to his classroom to teach. Kakashi looked around hectically, trying to find his lover.

Kakashi quietly slipped inside the room and stood in the corner for majority of the day. Come lunch time, Iruka had been yelling and/or throwing objects at the other ninja for thirty minutes, much to the delight of his students. Kakashi soon gave up and went back to the apartment and spent part of the day with Obito.


	4. How it began

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters just how the child looks. Tell me in a review if you wish for me to continue._

Iruka looked out at the rain as it began to pour down. The silver haired ninja wrapped his arms around the other as they walked to the couch. Both of the Nin sat on it, cuddling with each other. Obito slept on the floor, not knowing his parents were still home. Three years ago it would've been different.

_Kakashi glanced at Iruka through the smoky air of the bar. Gai sat between them both, picking up a nasty habit of smoking. Iruka laughed a bit as Kakashi took away his rival's smoke. Red tinted the older ninja's face although the tanned ninja didn't mind it._

_When Gai got up and left, Kakashi scooted closer to Iruka, whispering, "Let's go back to my place. I got a new jutsu to show you."_

_A bright red painted blush painted Iruka's face as the two got up. They walked out of the bar with Kakashi telling a fib about what the jutsu would do._

_Once at the apartment, Kakashi took Iruka to the small bedroom. Iruka continued to blush as Kakashi began to slowly strip the both of them._

_"It would be more comfortable for the both of us if we did the jutsu like this," Kakashi murmured._

_"A-Alright," Iruka whispered as he watched Kakashi still._

_Kakashi showed the younger ninja the hand movements associated with the jutsu. The tanned ninja carefully did the hand movements, making sure that he did every one right. The silver haired ninja smirked as he watched the other male turn into a woman. Their bodies were soon colliding with each other's._

_The next morning, Kakashi was called into the Hokage's office and given a mission. The silver haired ninja left with the knowledge that his lovely dolphin was carrying his child._


End file.
